fuiste la luz en mi oscuridad
by RinMeltdown02
Summary: TODOS MERESEMOS CUMPLIR UN SUEÑO,HABESES ESE SUEÑO ES ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS.EDXWIN,UNIVERSO ALTERNO.


ahora traigo un fic romantico de los que me gustan a mi,y claro que sera un edxwin,es un universa alterno(creo que era asi?,no me acuerdo)espero que les guste y tambien sus comentarios!

nota:fma no me pertenece,solo ago estoy para pasar el

"fuiste la luz,en mi oscuridad"  
relata ed.

Desde que tenia 10 a os me enamore de ti,siempre te veia en la escuela,con tu pelo color oro suelto y tus bellos ojos azules los cuales me encantaba perderme en ellos,pero aunque hibamos en la misma clase y vivamos muy serca,jamas me viste,aunque me pasara la clase entera mirandote,tu apenas lo notabas,con suerte me notabas cuando nos ponian en grupo para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo.

todo cambio cuando fuimos creciendo,por tu lado,empesaste a salir con varios chicos,mientras que yo me ponia celoso de ellos,cada dia te hacias mas una mujer hermosa,que yo amaba aun mas.

en cambio yo,cuando culpli 11 me diasnosticaron una emfermedad incurable,que me mataba poco a poco,desde ahi mi triste bastante,no solo por mi emfermedad si no que tambien por no tener el valor de decirte "te amo"

ya hacercandome a los 16,por fin mi sue o se cumpli,por casualidad mi madre preparo una ceno en donde invitaron a tu familia,ahi fue cuando tu me conociste,cuando me viste no dijiste nada solo me mirabas a los ojos,y un leve sonrojo marcaba tu cara.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es edward-te dije al ver que de ti no obtenia respuesta.

-s-si mu-mucho gusto,yo soy winry-dijiste sonrojada,lo cual te hacia ver mas hermosa aun.

desde esa cena todo cambio,de pronto me saludabas cuando me veias entrar a la sala de clases,cuando haciamos trabajos grupal nos pasabamos combersando toda la hora,y me dava cuenta como te sonrojabas cuando te miraba a los ojos,como hacias que los chicos de la clase se pusieran celosos por que pasabas tiempo conmigo,al final sabia la respuesta de todo,te habias enamorado de mi como yo lo estaba de ti.

un dia sin previo abiso te bese,quedaste atonita al ver mi accion,pero ya no lo soportaba,te amaba demasiado,en fin,decidi contarte todo.

-winry,quiero decirte que desde que te conoci me enamore de ti,tal vez te molesto el beso pero no soportaba mas solo queria besarte y que supieras que te amo-luego de desir eso,te vi como me sonreias y te abalanzabas a mi y me dijiste:

-ed yo tambien me enamore de ti cuando te conoci,y el beso no me lo esperaba pero estoy feliz de que alla ocurrido-luego me besaste,mientras que yo te rodiaba por la cintura y tu colocabas tus manos en mi pecho.

habia pasado algun tiempo en que llevabamos juntos,nunca olvidare la noche en que te hise mia,estabas toda dispuesta solo para mi realmente deseaba que esto no fuera un sue o y por suerte no lo tu aun no sabias lo de mi emfermedad te lo llevaba ocultando tanto tiempo que se me habia olvidado,pero era la hora de decirte la verdad.

cuando te lo dije,no me hablaste para escuchar lo que tenias que decir,supuse que mi sue o aqui se acavaba,te dije que si querias podiamos terminar,que no te iva a mantener a mi lado para que me veas morir,pero tu reaccion fue otra.

- idiota!,crees que voy a dejarte solo por eso,jamas e sido mas feliz en mi vida como cuando estoy con tigo,te amo de eso no dudes nunca,estare a tu lado hasta el ultimo minuto,apollandote,y quisas allan la cura para eso y asi estaremos juntos por siempre-solo pude abrazarte luego de eso,jamas me habia sentido mas feliz.

por increible que fuera,pasaron a os,nos casamos,tuvimos a nuestros hijos maes y nina pero luego de 10 a os mi cuerpo no soporto mas.

ahora me encuentro aqui,en una cama con fiebre muy alta,maes y nina se la an pasado llorando no quieren que muera,de consuelo les digo que siempre estare con ellos,tal vez no me vean pero ahi estare cuidandolos eso es seguro,encambio tu mi amor estas parada junto a mi cama sonriendome como siempre aunque yo se que solo quieres llorar,te digo lo mismo que siempre estare a tu lado,me sonries y dejas caer unas lagrimas,y lo unico que puedo desirte es:

-winry,tu fuiste la luz en mi oscuridad,cuando ya no soportaba mas llegaste a mi y me diste mucha felicidad,me diste a estos 2 molestosos que adoro de verdad nunca voy a dejar de amarte..-

poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos,estoy seguro que cuidaras bien a nuestros hijo,se que podras encontras un nuevo amor,solo deseo que si lo encuentras te haga feliz y que nunca te lastime y que cuide bien de maes y de nina,ahora puedo irme feliz sabiendo que cumpli mi sue o,estar con tigo que fuiste y eres la luz en mi oscuridad.

fin.

T.T T-T,me puse a lloran cuando escribi el final,no se por que me gustan las historias asi,mas adelantes escribire solo historias con final feliz,espero que le alla gustado,dejen comentarios,hasta la proxima y sigan leyendo fma 2:the second generation of alchemist que se aserca a su final,sayonara. 


End file.
